


Hagrid’s Hero

by starsinger



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: During the 1993-94 school year this name appears on the Marauder’s Map. So, Dumbledore’s arranged a special visit. Don’t own them.





	Hagrid’s Hero

The large barn owl insistently rapped his beak on the window pane. “I’m comin’! I’m comin’!” Hagrid growled as Fang picked up his large head and looked around. Hagrid opened the window and the owl flew in landing on the table. He held out a foot that held a message tied to it. Hagrid untied it and gave the owl a mouse before it flew back off into the early evening. It was a clear evening and the whistling of birds and other denizens of the Forbidden Forest could be heard nearby.

“Hagrid, I’m coming down for a spot of tea. I’m bringing a visitor. Dumbledore,” the note said.

Hagrid put the kettle on to boil as he gathered up his rock cakes and other things he needed for visitors. Then proceeded to the door to wait for his visitors. He saw them coming down the lawn. Dumbledore he would know anytime. The other was a still slender, older gentleman who walked with a cane. He wore a high collared coat with his wand safely tucked inside. His walk was firm and sure as he seemed to glance around him with a smile. It suddenly dawned on Hagrid just who Professor Dumbledore was bringing down for some tea and his whole being lit up. He was twitching with excitement as the two men stopped in front of him. “Rubeus Hagrid, I have the honor to present to you Newt Scamander,” Dumbledore said simply. The man smiled up at Hagrid, the faded yellow and blue Hufflepuff scarf hung around his shoulders as he considered the big man.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Newt told him. Belatedly, Hagrid stepped aside so they could enter his cabin. They both entered as Newt glanced around. He sat on a chair by the table as Fang rose to his feet and ambled over to say hello. Newt laid a fond hand on the dog who whuffed at him before licking his hand. “Friendly fellow, aren’t you?” he asked the giant dog. Fang whuffed again as Hagrid stared at his guests before remembering his manners. Newt politely declined the rock cakes before Hagrid finally presented him some tea. He always made good tea, his father had made sure of that. “I understand that you and I share the same passion,” Newt finally said after sipping his tea.

“Mr. Scamander, I’m a big fan of yours!” Hagrid said enthusiastically. Fang’s tail thumped emphatically. “What you did for Magical Beasts was remarkable.

Albus chuckled, “I told you.”

Newt bent down and picked up the suitcase he’d been carrying. He opened the case. It was old and beaten, much like the coat Newt wore. He pulled out two things: an egg and a book. “This is for you,” he said giving the book to Hagrid. “Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them” shown back at him, a first edition. He opened the book to find it autographed, “To Hagrid, Keep them safe, and never back down. Newt Scamander.”

“Thank you, Mr. Scamander!” Hagrid said before taking out the tablecloth he called a handkerchief and blowing his nose. “What’s tha’?” he asked pointing at the egg. “Oh! It’s an Occamy egg!”

“Yes, it is. I have a clutch here that is supposed to be picked up by the Ministry tomorrow. Someone’s decided to build a magical zoo somewhere. Tina and I are leaving for home tomorrow, and would appreciate it if you gave it to my friends tomorrow,” he told him. The silvery shells gleamed in the firelight as six eggs emerged. “Wrap them in a blanket by the fire to keep them war. They won’t hatch for another two weeks.”

Hagrid could have imagined they could spend long hours talking. This man he looked up to almost more than any other. Soon, he and Dumbledore departed and went their separate ways. Hagrid would never forget the night that Newt Scamander entrusted him with precious Occamy eggs and gave him a signed book.


End file.
